


Requited

by Savvy_Bean



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, praise kink kinda?, soft fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: Mint's lewd fantasies come to life when he is sent to deliver a commission to the builderThis is a gift for the lovely IShipEveryone889 <3 hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Builder/Mint (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Mint (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IShipEveryone889](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipEveryone889/gifts).



> Very minor spoilers, if you don't know about the desert or the western plateau yet you might not wanna read, no missions pertain to this smut though, its just pure smut. 
> 
> I tried to thin this work out as much as possible, the original draft was just under 10k words, hopefully it still flows well!

THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE CANON ROMANCE MISSION

It was a rare sunny spring day in Portia, tourist season was around the corner and Gale had tasked Mint with tracking down the Builder to commission a new addition to Yeye’s Motel. 

With the sudden boom of Portia’s last tourist season, Gale had been setting aside money for the past few seasons to expand the Motels under his jurisdiction, Mint had been working tirelessly trying to draft proper equipment for the new additions to fit with Gust’s blueprints. Now that they had finally worked out a solution, the process of getting it built was the next step, and who else to commission for the biggest chunk of the project but Portia’s top builder? 

Logically, it was the best move. The problem was, Mint had been avoiding speaking to her for weeks now. She was his dream girl, stunning, strong, confident and a brilliant builder. At first, he had simply ignored his feelings, but ever since Gust called him out on his crush over dinner he had been fighting with what to do with this. Now tasked to hunt her down with this commission of Gale’s he was shaking with nervous energy at the unavoidable reality that he would have to talk to her. 

She was not at her workshop, Ack had said she went up to the Spa on the Western Plateau for the afternoon, still sore from her battle with the rogue knight. She probably wouldn’t be back until sundown. 

He fought with himself over whether to go to the Spa or wait and hand it in tomorrow. Gale had said it had been urgent for her to do and had given the commission a deadline of two weeks. She would no doubt get it done by then but the extra day to plan might make it less stressful for her. 

So he decides to walk up to the Western Plateau and hand it over. The Dee-Dee ride would have been easier for him, sure, but he needed some time to prepare himself to see her. Just the mere thought of her made his heart feel as if it would leap from its chest and he had to figure out how to calm down before then. 

As he walked he thought about how cute she is when she is working, covered in soot and grease from one of her many machines, how smart she is and how amazing she must have been at what she did to make a name for herself so quickly in this small town turned bustling burb. She was so down to earth, confident, but not egotistical. She was so easy to be around, always happy to chat or just listen to him as he worked through his next project with her. They had become fast friends when he moved here and he had always anticipated their time together in the past, now should be no different, nothing had changed except the way he viewed her. 

As the spa came into view over the horizon it dawned on him that she would be there, skin flushed from the steam, on only a towel, maybe even less, he imagined water droplets rolling down the slender curve of her back and gulped at the thought of it. She probably wouldn't even cover herself when she saw him approach because she's just so confident like that. Maybe he could even sneak a glance at her without her noticing. She would just smile that sweet little smile of hers and wave him over to her. Maybe, just maybe, he could offer her a massage, he bet she would moan as he worked out the kinks in her shoulders from all her tough work as a builder. Maybe she would even let him kiss her if he did a good enough job. 

No no no! Bad thoughts Mint, bad thoughts. Stop being such a pervert! She is your friend and friends don't think about friends being naked and how they’d look naked and wet and moaning and nonononono shit. 

He stopped short as he came to the spa house docks, seeing her head peeking up from the raft and willed his boner away, thinking about anything but how the builder was probably naked just mere yards from him. 

Maybe he could just leave it at the front of the women’s room for her to find when she got out. Yah, that was a good idea. 

He took a shaky breath to ground himself before taking his first step on the warn wood of the dock, trying to be as nonchalant as possible about it as if he wasn't just having a lewd fantasy of the builder just moments before. 

One board let out a loud creak under his weight and he softly cursed under his breath when the builder jolted, seeming to have been woken from the sound.

She tilted her head to see who it was, a smile growing on her beautiful lips at the sight of him. She leaned back on her arm and waved him over. “Hey Mint! You coming to relax too? C’mon in, it feels amazing!” She stands to greet him and he nearly chokes on his own spit as the sight of her bare back, the only thing she had on was a pair of wet panties that was all but a second skin it was so flush against her ass, leaving nothing to his apparently overactive imagination. He quickly tore his gaze away with the last bit of dignity he had, staring holes into the offending piece of wood that had alerted her to his presence. 

“Uhh no Gale had a commission for you and Ack said you would be here. I’m so sorry for disturbing you!” He hears the raft being pulled in by the rope, heart pounding at the thought of her being close and became painfully aware of the semi he was sporting. “H-Here!” He shoved the paper in the direction of the noise.

He heard a soft giggle just feet from his ear “Don’t be embarrassed Mint, you’re not invading my privacy it's just a public spa after all. C’mon in with me, surely you could use a break. I haven’t seen you in weeks!” She plucked the commission from his hands and gave him a little pat on the back “Plus this looks like a pretty big project, I would love to pick your brain about the blueprints.” 

The animal part of his brain screamed with joy at the prospect of being in such close proximity to his crush in such little clothing, and for once, it got the better of his anxiety. Convincing himself that this was just to discuss blueprints so she could move along faster with the project. “I uhh, I haven’t been to this one yet, I could spare a few minutes.” 

“Great! Just put some gols in the machine for us to get some extra time, oo and a tea as well.” he nodded swiftly and made his way for the bathhouse door and once he was in the men's room he felt like he was nearly going to collapse.

The builder was just outside, expecting him to come join her, she was almost naked, he had to sit just feet away from her while she was topless and he's pretty sure he might die on the spot.

He stripped down to his boxers before he lost his nerve and gave himself a once over in the mirror, he was nothing to look at compared to her but hopefully she wouldn't notice how painfully mediocre he was. 

He quickly deposited some gols in the heater timer and bought two bottles of tea before exiting, the builder still standing, arm across her chest with her hip cocked, flipping through the blueprints he had brought her. 

“I can see why Gale is paying me 30,000 gols for this project. It’s gonna take a lot of resources to make this large of an attachment to Yeye’s motel. Porbably 600 carbon steel bars for the steel frames alone, that’d be around 2000 ore and 600 hundred charcoal...” She muttered to herself in the cute way she does when she's trying to work out a problem and Mint felt like he was going to swoon at the adorable look on her face.

He tries to keep his cool, glad his anxiety squashed his boner. “He’s hoping to have it done in 2 weeks if you didn’t already see that, I said you would need more time, but he was adamant about having it before summer.” 

“Mmm tourists and all that, I get it, Portia just keeps growing it seems.” She chuckled and turned, holding the paper carefully as she stepped back into the raft she had been napping in earlier. “Nothing I can’t manage though. What would you think about electricity hookups? Do you think wind power can fuel enough energy for this much space?” 

He tries to keep himself distracted but the sight of her bare chest as she glides back into the water sends all the blood to his shorts and he is forced to step in quickly before she notices. He prays the steam will cover him as he took a seat opposite to her, not realizing until it was too late that position gave him an even more compromising view of her soft breasts breaking the surface of the water as she reclined. 

“Y-Yah I considered that too when I drafted the windmills I had planned to have an overage of power and keep it running at 60% over the projected need so I think the addition to the motel will keep within the excess.” He muttered into his lap, willing himself to focus on the schematics in his mind than the naked woman in front of him. 

“You certainly think of everything.” She smiled, moving over to his side to show him one of the blueprints.”What worries me is this water filter and heater that we’ll be needing two of. If this is water from Eufaula then we will be needing at least two more filters to run through it as I’m sure you know desert water is not the easiest to purify. That would account for more power since it would have to run longer right?” 

Oh god, oh god, oh god, she was so close her breast was rubbing against his arm, she was so close and she smelled so nice, and fuck, he so hard. How was she so soft? He wanted to touch her skin so badly. Fuck he was probably taking too long to reply maybe he could pass it off as him thinking about it. 

He jolted out of his anxious spiral at the feeling of her hand on his thigh, "Are you okay Mint? You seem really nervous, you can talk to me if something is on your mind." 

He swallowed the spit pooling at the inappropriate thoughts he was having and braved the anxious pit in his stomach to look at her. Keeping his eyes trained on hers "I uhm, I-I'm sorry… I just feel like I'm invading your privacy." 

She looked at him, puzzled for a moment before something seemed to click in her head. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forget that not everyone is from Barnarock. Let me grab a shirt real quick-"

NO!! His horny ape brain screams, "N-No, it's fine. I just didn't want to disrespect you. Barnarock dress customs are just different is all." Stupidly, images flash in his mind of the first time he had seen a woman in Barnarock. And really it made sense, why should women have to wear a shirt in 100+ degree weather if men didn't? His stupid, stupid hormones turned this whole situation entirely too awkward. He was such a pervert. 

"You're so sweet Mint, a true gentleman." She smiled pecking his cheek.

His brain short-circuited at the last bit of blood he had moved from one head to another. He stood quickly to leave, trying his best to hide his shame. "I g-gotta go, I'm sorry. Gale uh, needs me for something." 

"Mint! I'm sorry I can put on a shirt. Just please stay, I haven't seen you in forever!" She grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving, pulling his hand away that had been shielding her from his erection. 

He was sure some god out there was punishing him for his perverted thoughts on the way here and he wanted to die on the spot at the look of shock that crossed her beautiful features. 

"Oh." She murmured, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her full lips. "That makes sense." 

Mint was frozen in place. Unsure of what his next move should be, but she answered that for him when she stood and pressed herself to his chest. "Would you want some help with that?" 

Maybe there really was a god and maybe they really did hate him, or maybe he was actually asleep, yah he had to be dreaming. There was no way he was really here, right now, with the hottest human being he'd ever met, half naked and pressed up against him. 

He stuttered and blushed profusely, his cock jumping at the prospect of being touched by the girl of his dreams. 

"I don't mind you know, if you'd like me to just say it." God that confidence was so hot, she was so hot. He had to be dreaming. Or maybe he was having a nightmare he couldn't tell yet. 

"I rather like that I have this effect on you." She pressed her chest against him, too short to reach his ear but just the feeling of her hot breath against his skin sent shivers down his spine. "But if you're not comfortable with anything just say so, I respect your boundaries." 

He gulped and nodded a bit, praying this wasn't just some kind of cruel joke. Not sure what to even think at this moment. It was just all happening so fast. 

"Is it okay if I touch you?" She purred, seeming to take pleasure in the way he squirmed and nodded profusely. 

She wasted no time pressing the palm of her heel against his trapped erection, enjoying the way it elicited a strangled moan from the engineer's lips. "Why don't you sit down? Spa water provides delicious friction, I bet you would love it " 

He followed her orders and took a seat, jolting as she gently straddled his lap. "Let me know if anything I do makes you uncomfortable okay? I want this to be good for you." 

"Can I touch you?" He blurted out, immediately regretting it. 

"Of course Mint, anywhere you want." She smiled, taking his hands to rest them at the swell of her hip. 

He struggled to keep his breathing even, amazed that this was even happening. It all felt so surreal. Her skin was just as soft as he imagined it would be, so smooth yet littered with tiny scars and with just the tiniest bit of pressure gave to toned muscle underneath. She was so perfect, beyond anything his mind could have imagined. 

"Would it help to start slow?" She asked, gently running her fingers along his jaw as she leaned in to peck his cheek. 

"Please…" Their breath mingled in the steamy air, he felt so overwhelmed yet so safe with her in his arms, leaning ever so closer to brush their lips together. He ran his hands along the curve of her waist, hesitating as he reached the underside of her breast. 

He could feel how her heartbeat was fluttering, even as she leaned into his touch to urge him forward he could feel the slight tremor of arousal as she moved her hands along his chest in turn. When he softly palmed one breast she let out the most lovely moan, encouraged by it he rolled her nipple between his fingers which earned him an even more illicit response. 

In Mint's fantasies, he had imagined the sound and feel of her, but in reality he found himself drunk on her reactions. She was so vocal and reactive as his touch grew bolder, arching and writhing against him.

"Oh you don't know what you do to me, Mint." She pressed their lips together, allowing him ample time to pull his thoughts together before she slowly parted his lips with her tongue, gently coaxing him to move against her own. 

He bit back a moan as she pressed her bare chest to his own, hyper aware of the feeling of the minute roll of her hips against his as they kissed. She was holding back for him and he found himself so grateful for that. She was enjoying this just as much as he was, she was making sure he felt comfortable and that was so hot to him, feeling this confident, experienced beauty walk him through every step at his own pace. 

With a few tiny nips against his bottom lip, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her middle to bring her impossibly closer to him. He wanted to recuperate somehow but he didn't even know where to begin. He had seen porn magazines before sure, but nothing had prepared him for the real thing. Hot and wet, with her slippery skin sliding against his own. It lit his nerves on fire in the best way. Their arousal ground together with a particularly hard roll of his lips, making the couple gasp against each other. 

"Are you okay with me kissing your neck? She purred, rolling her hips down to meet his own shakey thrusts. 

"God yes, please." Mint moaned, cock twitching with need as he chased any small bit of friction he could get. 

"Do you mind if I leave a mark? I think you'd look lovely with one just below your collar." the builder kissed along his jaw, slowly moving down to the spot she so desperately wanted to mark up. 

Mint's breathing was labored already, feeling so consumed in the sensation of her. "Y-Yes, yes please do that." 

She wasted no time pulling a bit of skin between her teeth, tugging softly before smoothing it over with her tongue. Delighting in the strangled moan she received in turn. The builder doubled her efforts, reveling in the way he came apart at the sensation. 

"Mmm you're so sensitive, the way you moan for me is like music to my ears." She smirked, leaning up to give the same treatment to the shell of his ear. 

An involuntary moan escaped him at her expert touch, his cock straining desperately at the lack of friction elsewhere, but he was too consumed by the feeling of her to truly care. He felt like he was about to fall apart any second and he hadn’t even been touched yet.

"I wonder if you'll make the same sounds when I suck your cock? I bet you sound amazing when you cum." With practiced ease she slowly slipped her index finger and thumb around the base of his cock through his flimsy boxers, cutting off the circulation before he got too close. "Not yet though, we still have so much time. You don't want to cum before we even get to the good part do you?"

Mint shivered and leaned in to kiss her, his efforts enthusiastic and sloppy and she loved every bit of it. Happy just to have made it this far with him. "How do you want me to make you cum Mint?" 

"I-I want…" he leaned down to bury his face in her supple breasts, clinging to her desperately as his hip made jerky thrusts against nothing. 

"You have to say it Mint, I'll do whatever you'd like, but I want to hear you say it. Can you do that for me?" 

He nodded against her breasts, letting out a shaky breath "I want to be inside you." 

"Of course darling" she purred as she ran her hand through his hair reassuringly "take those boxers off for me, will you?" 

Without any further reassurance, he quickly tugged his throbbing cock free, keeping his face buried in her chest. Finding the courage to kiss along the swell of her breast. Wanting to recuperate the feelings she had given him. 

But then she pulled away, leaving him alone and when he dared to open his eyes he nearly came at the sight of her. 

Across from him, she leaned backward to give him an amazing view of her swollen pussy, glistening with her arousal as she slowly peeled off the small bit of fabric that kept them from their intimacy

"You're so beautiful" he gasped at the sight of her bent over for him and him alone. He mimicked the motion she had made on his cock as he felt he was about to burst just looking at her like this. 

She looked back and smiled, that same stunning, genuine smile she always gave him and he felt like his heart is going to leap from his chest. He would never be able to look at that smile the same way ever again. 

"You're not so bad yourself darling" she giggled and moved to sit against the side of the raft, floating lazily in the steamy water "C'mere"

Who was he to deny her? He pushed off of the bench he had been sitting on to stand between her open legs, looking down between them in reverence. "Are you sure it's okay if I..?" 

She brought her arms around his shoulders, bringing him down for a sweet kiss "most definitely. I want you Mint, I need you inside me." 

He braved the rush of anxiety he felt as he lined up against her, gently rubbing the head of his flushed cock against the bundle of nerves above her waiting entrance. Delighted in the way she tossed her head back in a happy moan. He did that to her. He was the one making her feel good now. 

"Oh Darling, please fuck me " she rolled her hips against his cock, encouraging him to press his tip inside. 

Once again he found himself without words, he had always dreamed of doing this with a woman, especially the builder he had been pining after for so long, but to actually be here, to have the tip of his cock wrapped in her tight wet heat, was a whole new level of pleasure.

He slowly pressed himself in until their hips connected, focusing all of his will on not blowing his load the second he was fully sheathed inside her. It took them both a moment to regain their composure at the sheer bliss they felt with their union. 

"You feel better than I ever thought you would" she moaned happily, closing her eyes to focus on the exquisite stretch as he began a slow pace. 

The engineer didn't know how to react to that, knowing she had wanted him like this, had thought about him in this way. It was perfect and there was no one else he could ever imagine being with like her "I-I've thought about you a lot over the past year." He confessed, slowly pulling out before starting a steady pace. Admiring the way her breasts bounced in the water with his steady thrusts. 

“I noticed, you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer, deeper. 

He blushed and leaned down to kiss her, trying to focus on anything but the feeling over her around him, wanting to make this good for her with what little experience he had. 

She moaned against his lips as he hit something inside her that made her toes curl, “Right there Mint, feels so good.” She clung to him, shifting her hips to meet his thrusts to get more of that delicious pleasure. 

Encouraged by her praise, he picked up the pace, grinding against her core to coax more lovely moans from her kiss swollen lips. She was hypnotizing, her touch was like fire on his skin, driving him closer to his peak with every thrust. He couldn’t stifle his own moans of bliss as she brought his hand between them to rub against her clit. 

The reaction was instant, her entire body shivering with bliss as she whispered his name against his skin. Her walls fluttered around him as she neared her own peak. 

It took every ounce of self control Mint possessed to keep from blowing his load right then, the way she writhed in bliss, moaning his name as she was consumed in pleasure was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Her lips praised his name over and over until her walls clamped down around him, nails digging into his skin as her orgasm raked through her body. 

By some miracle he was able to hold back his own peak, just barely holding on through her powerful orgasm before his own overcame him. He felt his cock throb hard inside her before he spilled his load. He marveled in how she twitched in bliss as he filled her to the brim. She looked up to him with that same endearing smile and pulled him down to smash their lips together and he was complete 

The two stayed intertwined for a long while, simply enjoying the feeling of one another with languid kisses and soft embraces as they came down from their high together. Only parting when the sensation became too much. 

Once they were somewhat composed they parted ways to change back into their clothes and Mint found himself alone in the men’s room, he was still shaking from their romp and wasn’t sure how to go from here. This was his first time dealing with anything like this, would she be gone by the time he was dressed? Did she regret having sex with him? Did he make her feel good? Would they still be friends after this or did he completely ruin what they had? Shit, he should have kept it in his pants, he valued her so much as a person, it was wrong of him to do what he had done if it meant they couldn’t be friends. 

“I thought I’d find you still in here.” her voice broke the anxious spiral he had been going down and he realized he had just been staring at himself in the mirror for who knows how long. 

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, head resting between his shoulder blades. “I like you, a lot Mint. I treasure what we have as friends and if you don’t want anything more I’ll respect that. I won’t bring up what we did if that's what you want.” 

“N-No not at all!” he turned to face her quickly, pulling her in for a hug “I love you, I want to be with you.” 

“Then I’m yours Mint, for as long as you’ll have me.” She smiled and pulled him down to press their lips together. “I do expect a heart knot though, and maybe a nice dinner every now and then.” 

A laugh bubbled from their lips as he kissed each other over and over again. In her arms, he felt like it was the only place he had ever belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudo to let me know how I did :D


End file.
